The invention relates generally to the field of debris-collecting apparatus, such as leaf vacuums. Debris-collecting apparatus, such as leaf vacuums, typically have an input portion through which debris may enter, a bagging portion (typically including a bag), and a rotating member or other device for creating a current of air toward the bagging portion. When a current of air is created, the debris is moved by the current of air from the input portion to the bagging portion. Importantly, the bagging portion must allow air to pass; otherwise, the current of air will stop moving to the bagging portion with sufficient force to transport the debris from the input portion to the bagging portion. This raises contradictory priorities that must be addressed in the design of the apparatus, as a porous bag is often needed for airflow considerations, but may also allow debris to pass through (thus impeding the entire point of using the apparatus).
Moreover, even when a debris-collecting apparatus is designed such that the bagging portion is sufficiently porous yet still—at least initially—collects an acceptable amount of debris, the debris often obstructs (or “clogs”) the bag pores. As a result, to maintain the necessary airflow to draw a desired amount of debris through the input portion, the bag must be emptied or exchanged well before the bag is full in traditional debris-collecting apparatus.